The advent of the Internet and the Web has helped address example issues involving access to information. With access to large amounts of information, one may face a challenge of, e.g., sorting through such available information and finding what may be pertinent in a timely manner. For instance, during a collaboration session (e.g., conference call), one or more questions may arise for which none of the participants may have the answer readily available and for which research may be required before further progress may be made. In the example, one of the participants may endeavor to subsequently do the research after the conference call and report back to the participants later on.